A mobile device such as a cellular phone, handheld device, handheld computer, “Palmtop”, Mobile Internet Devices (MIDs) or the like is typically a pocket-sized computing device having a user interface such as a display screen with touch input or a miniature or micro keyboard. Many personal digital assistants (PDAs) integrate the inputs and outputs with a touch-screen interface.
Mobile devices such as Smartphones, PDAs, and Enterprise digital assistants (EDAs) are popular tools for those whom require the assistance and convenience of a conventional computer in environments where carrying one would not be practical. EDAs offer functionality for the business user such as integrated data capture devices like Bar Code, Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) and Smart Card readers. As is the case with many PDAs, EDAs may also include a Touch Screen, an Infrared Data Association (IrDA), Bluetooth®, and a Memory card slot.
As mobile devices become more capable in processing, communication and storage, new applications are emerging to take advantage of these capabilities and the inherent mobility of these devices. Mobility, however, imposes several constraints on the types of interaction users of mobile devices can be involved in. It is increasingly common for users to use of the device capabilities (calendar, contacts, location based services, . . . ) when a visual interaction is inappropriate. Examples of such situations are situations in which the user is physically active (walking, running, driving); the device is not reachable (e.g.: in the purse or pocket); the screen is too small for a quick interaction; or the user is engaged in demanding activities or at least visually demanding activities.
Due to the form factor constraints, the user interface has become the main limiter on practical usage of mobile devices. For instance, having a full size keyboard and display are clearly not a practical option for use with mobile devices. In lieu of a full size keyboard, many mobile devices incorporate micro keyboards, key pads, or a unique combination of keys and buttons, which are less than ideal and are not conducive with multi-tasking.